Nova's Pokémon Vacation
by Nova Ozuka
Summary: Nova the author had just gotten his account and decides to go on vacation in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky.
1. Prologue

**Me: Welcome to the tales of my vacations. I will hold a question and answer section every chapter I can.**

**Manatari: Nova doesn't own any games or websites but owns the story. We begin part one of his vacation now!**

* * *

Prologue: Trials of an Author

"Well I finally got my own place at Fanfiction," Nova mused. He had his own place at deviantART, but not on Fanfiction. He originally joined to submit reviews, but decided to post stories too. He looked at himself and realized something. He still had untidy brown hair, but wore his usual clothes.

"The only things special about are my counterparts, being a pyrokinetic, and eyes. I think I'll go on vacation," he decided. He had many counterparts between his fanfics. Using , he chose Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky. "Perfect," he mused. He picked up a notebook and a pencil.

"It works for the Elemental Commander, so it should work for me too," he stated as he scribbled something on to one of the pages. A portal opened in front of him. "Let the vacation begin!" he exclaimed. He ran through the portal.

He found himself surrounded by light that kept changing color. "Saves me the trouble of the start screen," he muttered. Then a text box appeared.

"_Welcome!_

_This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon._

_Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!_

_Before you depart for the adventure, you must answer some questions._

_Be truthful when you answer them!_

_Now, are you ready?_

_Then...let the questions begin!"_

"_Hey, what's that? There's someone behind you! So, did you look just now?"_

"Of course not. What am I? An idiot?" Nova answered.

"_Would you feel comfortable stating your opinion to a very important person?"_

"Of course!" Nova answered.

"_You're on a stroll when a TV crew pounces on you for an interview. What do you do?"_

"Just answer the questions," Nova stated.

"_You see a parade coming down the street. What do you do?"_

"Whatever. I'd just walk away. I'm interested in parades," Nova answered. "Last question please!"

"_Your friend tells a joke that's horribly corny! How do you react?"_

"Like this," Nova stated. He facepalmed and groaned.

"_Your aura is a mystic purple…"_

"I was expecting more questions," Nova said as the surroundings turned purple, ignoring the rest of the text. He was writing down what happened so far as well as a few other things. In a few moments, he was suddenly hanging on to a scaly green three-fingered hand for dear life. _No big deal, I'll play along, _Nova decided.

Lightning struck in the background. "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!" the owner of the hand stuttered. "Are... Are you okay?" he asked. Lighting struck in the background again. Nova let his hand slip a little. "No! Don't let go!" the Pokémon pled. "Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

Lightning struck again. "N-n-no! I can't...hold on!" Nova complained, _acting_ scared.

Did I mention that Lightning struck again? Nova let go. "Waaaaaaaah!" he screamed as. _Glad I made myself a good actor before this,_ he thought.

As he fell, sapphire blue fur began to coat his arms, face, stomach, and thighs. Black fur grew on his chest in a jagged pattern and on the rest of his legs and on his face in a mask pattern. A collar of vanilla-yellow fur grew around his neck. His hands became paw-like with only three fingers.

His legs morphed to the shape of a dog's hind legs, with three-toed paws. His ears became pointed and migrated to the top of his head. A blue tail snaked its way out of his butt. His hair fell out and got replaced with the blue fur. Two black appendages pushed themselves out of his head, one on either side, and hung there like dreadlocks.

His mouth and nose pushed out into a canine muzzle. A hard pad formed on back of each "hand". Once those changes were complete, his clothes faded away without a trace and he shrunk to 2'4" in height. Don't think I forgot the eyes.

* * *

**Me: I'll do the endnotes differently this time.**

**So what do we know so far?**

**I originally had brown hair (not important)**

**I came from deviantART (just a bit more important)**

**I pulled off something one of my fellow author's did in his stories**

**I started playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky the funnest way possible!**

**I was turned into a Pokémon!**

**And yeah…**

**Until next time, Aura Master signing out!**


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Ronen: Here's the next chapter of Nova's vacation.**

**Me: You want a recap? Look at the prologue yourself. This time, we're learning what I turned into, if you haven't already guessed. Also, another announcement: after a certain number of chapters, whoever reviews has the chance of being in a chapter!**

**Mira: *jaw drops* Are you sure about this? Oh right, the disclaimer! In case you didn't catch it last time, Nova doesn't own any games or websites but owns the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

"I must be at that beach now…" Nova murmured. "I think I'll take a nap…" he trailed off as he lost consciousness.

*possibly hours later*

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get in that guild," a Pikachu complained. A stone with a strange white design was tied around his neck He was sitting on a cliff that overlooked a beach and the sun was setting. He hung his head in shame. "I'm such a coward…" his voice trailed off as something touched him.

He looked up to discover that it was just a bubble. Krabby were blowing bubbles from their pincers. "I forgot that I started coming here to see this," Pikachu said. He got up and started heading home when he tripped over something blue and face planted. "Ow," he said as he got up.

When he looked to see what it was, he saw that wasn't something, but rather _someone_. "Oh no! Someone collapsed on the beach!" Pikachu cried out.

* * *

Nova began to wake at the sound of a voice. _When napping: don't lay face down on the beach,_ he noted. He opened his eyes to see a Pikachu staring down at him. He drowsily sat up.

"Glad you're alright, my name's Bolt," the Pikachu introduced himself.

_I can understand Pokémon now, so that must mean…_ he tailed off. He snapped awake in realization. A bubble floated pass his face; staring into it, he saw a Riolu with sapphire blue fur and violet eyes stare back at him. _He's…not sticking to the script…_ Nova reflected.

"My name's Nova. I used to be human… well sorta," Nova replied. Bolt cocked his head.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Bolt asked. Nova shook his head.

"No, that'd be the Corphish right behind you," Nova replied. Bolt looked behind him and there was indeed a Corphish pulling his leg.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Bolt cried as Corphish pulled his leg out from under him, causing Bolt to fall.

"I'll get it!" Nova volunteered. He picked up Corphish by the tail. "Drop him," Nova said firmly. The Corphish let go of Bolt's foot. "Bye!" Nova shouted as he tossed Corphish into the ocean.

"Alright, if you were human, why aren't you freaking out?" Bolt asked.

"1. I knew this would happen, 2. I like being a Pokémon, and 3. Lucario just happens to be my favorite Pokémon," Nova explained. "Why would I?"

"OK, you got me there," Bolt replied. Nova turned and looked at the ocean.

"Heh, considering that water relaxes me, you'd think that I'd be a water type," Nova said. Just before Bolt could say anything, something shoved him into Nova, causing the duo to fall over. Nova pushed Bolt off of him to see a Koffing and Zubat before getting up.

"Well I do beg your pardon," Koffing apologized, wearing his usual stupid looking smile. Bolt got up angrily.

"What did you do that for?" Bolt asked.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" Zubat asked. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

"W-What?" Bolt stammered.

Gesturing to the left of them, Zubat pointed out the odd stone lying in the sand. "That's yours, isn't it?"

Bolt gasped in realization. _Hurry up!_ Nova thought.

"Sorry, kiddo," Zubat said. "We'll be taking that!" The Pokémon flew over to the fragment and picked it up with the use of his fangs, and went back to his original position next to Koffing.

"Hey!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing snickered. "Not gonna make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Glancing at Zubat, he said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Bolt watched them go into a cave along the beach. "Lets go after them!" Nova exclaimed.

"Wait, you'll help me get it back?" Bolt asked. Nova grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on! The longer we spend talking, the farther they'll get!" Nova insisted. He took off running and dragged Bolt along the way. Unknown to them, Corphish crawled out of the water.

* * *

"Ugh," Nova groaned after coming to a tenth dead-end. "This is beginning to annoy me."

"Wait, I hear something on the other side!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Then I'll bust it down!" Nova shouted. He punched through the wall. Eventually, he broke down the wall, only to be greeted by a group of glaring Kabuto. "Oh COME ON!"

"Know any Fighting-Type moves?" Bolt asked nervously.

"No, but I can use **Blaze Kick**. I shoulda thought this through a little more…" Nova replied. _I'd hate to cheat, but I hate running away more,_ he decided. The Kabuto were moving closer. _Just wish I were more experienced,_ he reflected. "Well Bolt, your choice: fight them or cause a cave-in."

"W-We're not running?" Bolt gasped. Nova held one hand out in front of him. A fireball ignited in front of it.

"Well?" Nova asked impatiently.

"Cave—" Bolt began, but was cut off when Nova launched the fireball and it exploded into the ceiling above the Kabuto. Rubble rained down and landed on all the Kabuto… and blocked off the passage."—in"

"Hey, hey!" a voice called from behind them. The duo turned to see Corphish again. "Sorry about earlier, but I couldn't help but notice that you're having trouble and offer to take you to the next floor," he said.

"Thank you!" Nova said.

Bolt and Nova were navigating through the fourth floor. Nova's luck backfired on the first floor, but it turned around on the second. "We'll be all caught up with them soon," Nova mused.

Just when they rounded the corner, they found a Shellder and a Shellos glaring at them. Just then, Nova's instincts kicked in; he leapt forward with white light trailing behind him and punched Shellder. _Better late than never, and not a bad __**Quick Attack**__,_ Nova reflected.

Bolt's cheeks began to crackle with electricity. "**Thunder Shock**!" Bolt called out as he hit Shellos with a jolt of electricity.

"_It's Super Effective!"_

"I'm getting tired of that text box…" Nova muttered. He launched fireball from his hand and it exploded into Shellder.

"_It's not very effective."_

_I wish I had my pencil or at least my emergency pen,_ Nova thought ruefully. Bolt had let loose a second **Thunder Shock** and Shellos fainted. Nova's foot ignited. "**Blaze Kick**!" he called out as he kicked Shellder with his flaming foot. Shellder fainted when she hit the wall.

* * *

The duo eventually reached end of the dungeon… after getting lost again. "Finally made it…" Nova muttered just before spotting Koffing and Zubat. The odd stone was lying in between the two. "HEY!"

The two Pokémon turned to face them in surprise. "Well, well, if it isn't the big chicken," Koffing said.

_Does anyone ever stick to the script?_ Nova wondered. "Like we'd take that from a purple floating gas ball," he replied smugly. Bolt was about to step forward, but Nova stopped him. "I'll get it back without fighting for it, watch," Nova whispered. "Why you two want a worthless ordinary piece of rock is beyond me, but unless you both want to go down, hand it over anyway."

"H—mph!" Bolt tried to object, but was interrupted by Nova covering his mouth. Bolt cast him a glance in reply

"Are you pulling my leg?" Zubat asked.

_Wow, these two are either dumber or smarter than I thought,_ Nova thought as he caught a glint in a familiar eye… "No, that'd be Corphish right behind you," Nova answered. Sure enough, Corphish had a hold of Zubat's "leg" and pulled him to the ground. "You know what? I was going to fight anyway."

Nova moved his hand off of Bolt's mouth. "So much for getting it back without a fight," Bolt muttered. Corphish's free pincer glowed blue.

"**Crab Hammer**!" he called out as he bashed Zubat's head with the glowing pincer, knocking him senseless. Using **Quick Attack** to go increase his speed, Nova ran up to Koffing.

"Time for some kickball!" Nova shouted as he **Blaze Kicked** Koffing into the wall. Bolt snatched up his stone. He then gave Koffing a **Thunder Shock**. Zubat regained his senses and managed to fly. "If I were either of you I would run. _Now_."

The two looked at each other before taking off. "Thank you for helping me get back my Relic Fragment," Bolt said as he tied the stone to his neck again.

"Actually, I was just supposed to meet up with two other Pokémon with that had actual names," Corphish replied. "My name's Claus."

"You already know ours," Nova stated. "I've always wanted to do something at least slightly heroic."

"How do you keep popping up out nowhere?" Bolt asked.

"My little secret," Claus replied.

_And mine too,_ Nova added mentally.

"C'mon! I know a few shortcuts back!" Claus exclaimed as he crawled off. Nova and Bolt followed eagerly.

* * *

The team—

Foreshadowing much?

Anyway! The team made their way out of the Beach Cave. "Well I don't have anywhere to go so I'll just have to join the Wigglytuff Guild," Nova mentioned.

"Wait, you're going to the guild?" Bolt asked. "Would you form an exploration team with me?"

"Of course!" Nova answered. "C'mon, Claus, you're part of this too!"

* * *

**So what have we learned?**

**Nov-er, I got turned into a Riolu**

**My belongings were missing!**

**There's always a(n annoying) text box…**

**Move names are always bolded and item names are underlined.**

**And lastly, the only Pokémon to actually have names are Bolt and Claus**

**And so I'll you next time, Aura Master signing out!**


End file.
